the reason
by MarianaLovesMusic
Summary: one-shot bella y edward siempre han peleado q pasara cuando el dia del baile cambien las cosas inspirada en la cancion con el mismo nombre de hoobastank


Bella pov

El año pasado me mude a vivir a casa de mi papa en forks un maldito pueblo de washinton, yo vivia con mi mama pero lamentablemente fallecio en un accidente automovilistico junto con su novio phil.

Gracias a dios en dos semanas me voy de aquí, por fin entro a la universidad todavía no se a cual me voi a ir pero de algo estoy segura aquí no me quedo ni de broma

Me levante de mi cama y me diriji al baño, desgraciadamente hoy era lunes otro dia de soporta a edward Cullen

¿quién es edward Cullen? Un maldito egocentrico capitan del equipo de futbol, dueño de un flamante volvo y la pesadilla de todos mis dias hasta dentro de dos semanas

me vesti con una simple blusa violeta , unos pantalones claros y entubados , unos converse negros y una chamarra negra. El pelo suelto

baje las escalera coriendo tome un poco de cereal y jugo y sali corriendo a mi horrenda camioneta me subi y maneje lo mas rapido q podia a la academia ya q como siempre iba tarde otra vez, llegue a salvo de milagro cuando iba de camino a mi primera clase iva tan distraida como siempre q choque con algo o alguien y cai al suelo de pompas.

Empeze a escuchar unas fuertes carcajadas de la persona con la q habia chocado. Cuando levante la mirada no me sorprendi al ver ahí el perfecto rostro de edward.

Me pare lo fulmine con la mirada y me diriji a mi primera clase. El dia paso con calma.

Cullen siempre me a molestado desde q llegue se porta haci y siempre q puede me hace pasar vergüenza delande de una gran cantidad de gente.

Entre al salon y me sente junto a angela

-hola- me dijo y al ver mi cara dijo – Cullen otra vez eh

-sep lo bueno es q solo faltan dos semanas para no volverlo a ver

-si y ya sabes a donde te vas a ir

-pues estaba pensando en algun lugar de Europa, por q haya puedo estudiar mejor literatura q en Seattle o California.

-si tienes razon

en eso entro el profesor y todos tomaron sus asientos

las clases pasaron normal hasta desmues del almuerzo, ya q me tocaba biologia y adivinen quien es mi compañero de laboratorio sip desgraciadamente es Cullen

cuando llegue al salon me di cuenta de q alrededor de mi mesa habia un monton de jente asi q preferi quedarme parada en el marco de la puerta.

-bella por q no tomas asiento- me dijo el profesor q estaba entrando al salon. Asi q le señale mi mesa

-muy bien todos a sus asientos para q la señorita swan pueda sentarse- dijo el profesor barner

todos se movieron y pude tomar asiento

ya llevavamos un poco menos de la mitad cuanto la señora cope entro al salon y le susurro un par de cosas al señor barner. El dirijio su mirada a todos en el salon hasta q dijo

-cullen y swan acompañen a la señorita cope por favor- dijo el señoor barner

-seguro- dije antes de pararme

tome todad mis cosas y sali del salon con Cullen pisandome los talones

ya fuera del salon la señorita cope nos dirijio hacia el auditorio donde habia otras dos parejas.

- bien ya q estamos todos aquí vamos a presentarlos- dejo la señora cope- ellos son alice y jasper, son de primer grado – dijo señalando a un tipo rubio y de ojos azules y a una chica bajita de pelo negro corto y ojos color caramelo- ellos son emmet y Rosalie de segundo grado – dijo refiriendose a la otra pareja q eran una rubia de ojos azules alta q parecia modelo y un tipo enorme q parecia un oso de ojos color café- y ellos son edward y bella- dijo señalandonos respectivamente.-bien ustedes fueron elegidos para organizar el baile de fin de año q sera el viernes de la proxima semana asi q estan suspendidos de sus clases después del almuerzo para organizar todo. Ok los dejo para q se conozcan y empiezen.

- bien pues hay que empezar- dijo alice

asi nos la pasamos hasta un dia antes del baile. los chicos se llevaron muy bien y nosotras tambien . parecia q los chicos tramaban algo por q cuando nos acercabamos cuando ellos estaban solos se callaban abruptamente. El jueves quedamos de ir a comprar los vestidos , claro solo los de ellas ya q yo no iria .

- vamos bella por favor ve no va a ser lo mismo sin ti – dijeron rose y alice al mismo tiempo pareciera q ya lo tenian estudiado

-no chicas ya les habia dicho q no

-y si te conseguimos una cita yo tengo un primo guapisimo va en la universidad y esta estudiando arquitectura- dijo alice

- enserio no quiero ir y no quiero ninguna cita – dije ya un poco molesta ya q llevaban todo el dia con lo mismo

-bien no iras pero aun asi nos acompañas por los vestidos verdad

-si eso si lo puedo hacer- les dije un poco mas tranquila

estuvimos como 6 horas buscando sus vestidos hasta q los encontraron ya cuando ibamos de salida en un aparador un vestido hermoso y cro q se dieron cuenta ya q me dijeron entrara a probarmelo pero yo me negue y nos fuimos

me pasaron a dejar a mi casa

me quede dormida después de cenar

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Me desperte y me vesti con unos pantalones negros pitillo y una blusa blanca con unos converse morados y mi chamarra negra.

Al llegar a la academia me di cuenta de q no habia nadie mas en estacionamiento solo un volvo plateado de edward. EDWARD rapido sal de ahí sino va a hacerte alguna burla.

-espera- dijo edward atrás de mi – espera tengo q decirte algo

-si bueno q necesitas- dije lo mas cortante q pude

- eee ……bueno yo…. me preguntaba – se notaba bastante nervioso

- eeee si?- dije para q continuara

-te gustaria ir al baile conmigo- me solto de repente yo me quede en shock

- Cullen esta es una broma de muy mal gusto- dije enfadada- ademas ya sabes q no me gustan esas cosas – le dije cuado me voltie para ver por todos lados esperando ver a alguien con una camara o algo pero nada después recorde q habian cancelado las clases ese dia

-bella estoy hablando enserio – me dijo serio

oh oh esto no es bueno q le digo ya se mejor corro

me meti rapido a mi camioneta y arranque rapido estube dando vueltas a lo idiota por toda la cuidad como por 5 horas hasta q me fui a mi casa y cuando entre a mi cuarto vi una caja blanca con una nota encima

BELLA.:

SABEMOS Q LO VAS A NESECITAR.

DALE UNA OPORTUNIDAD TOTAL SI SALE MAL PUES TU TE VAS A IR

Y RECUERDA DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO

ATTE: ALICE Y ROSE

Abri la caja y hay habian varias cosas, venia el vestido de la tienda, unos zapatos para convinar, unos aretes, un collar y un braslete.

Decidi mandarle un mensaje a edward

Habiamos intercambiado los telefonos para alguna emergencia del baile

EDWARD YA TOME UNA DECISIÓN ASI Q MUCHAS GRACIAS Y TE ESPERO A LAS 8:30 EN MI CASA

B.S

Espere unos segundos.

BELLA NO SABES Q FELIZ ME HACES

E.C

Después de eso me di cuenta de q eran las 6 de la tarde asi q me meti a bañar y a cambiarme

El vestido era azul marino estraples y un poco arriba de la rodilla.

Los zapatos eran plateados y los aretes y el brazalete tambien el collar era un corazon de color azul marino y la cadena plateada

A las 8:30 en punto sono el timbre y baje corriendo abri la puerta y vi a edward ahi con unos pantalones de vestir y la camisa de fuera se veia bastante bien

-guau bella estas increible- me dijo con esa sonrisa torsida pero esta vez no era de burla sino de ternura.

-gracias tu igual- dije- nos vamos?

-claro- el camino fue tranquilo hablamos sobre lo q nos gustaba y lo q no y me di cuenta de q teniamos muchas cosas en comun cuando llegamos todos se nos quedaron viendo pero luego los olvidaron .

- bella nesecito ir a hacer una cosas me puedes esperar aquí – me dijo ya q nos encontrabamos en la mesa q quedaba en el fente de el escenario cruzando la pista de baile

-claro-dije

se fue y después de unos 3 minutos las luces se apagaron y solo quedo la q iluminaba el escenario. De repente aparecio edward junto con jasper y emmet y se acomodaron edward en el microfono jasper con una guitarra y emmet en la bateria

aaa con q esto era lo q escondian

-bueno esta cancion se la quiero dedicar a una persona a la q herí y q ahora me doy cuenta de q ella es mi rason para vivir – dijo viendome a mi

empezo la cancion

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with every day_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you [x4]_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

Cuando termino la cancion edward ya estaba delante De mi con una hermosa sonrisa

-bella quieres ser mi novia?

- si si si claro- dije y me solte a llorar. En ese momento me dio mi primer beso y fue lindo y lento

-gracia bella eres la mejor-

en eso todos los q estabn ahí empezaron a aplaudir

bueno después de todo alice tenia razon DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO.


End file.
